randy comes home for christmas
by bill560682
Summary: randy gets the best present he could ever ask for but from who. disclaimer i do not own the show or anyone on it.


christmas at the taylor house. randy was happy to have been able to surprise his family by sneaking back into the country for the holiday from costa rica. the only problem is his greatest christmas wish will never come true but he has gotten used to that idea a while ago. it is the morning of the 24th and randy is just getting over his jet lag so has slept in or at least for him it is sleeping in since it is 9 a.m.

"so where is everyone?" askes randy to mark who seems to be the only one home.

"brad went over to angela's to give her his gift, an since a saw him grab a few condom's as he headed out it a good guess she is alone and he will not be back till well after lunch, knowing him not till dinner. mom, dad and the rest went to the mall to do last minute christmas shopping and planned on taking the twin's to a 1 p.m. movie so they planned on just having lunch at the mall. so looks like you are stuck with just me for at least 5 or 6 hours." stated mark as he went and set a plate of randy's favorite silver dollar pancakes on the counter in front of him.

"mom made my favorite pancakes this is great." stated randy as he started to dig in.

"no i made those for you when a heard you moving around down stairs earlier." replied mark happy that he could surprise his brother.

"mark you did not have to do that." stated randy very happy mark would do such a thing for him.

"i know but i wanted too. now i am going to go grab a shower and after that i have a gift for you." said mark as he headed upstairs going to the bathroom.

mark returned 20 minutes later in his bathrobe to find randy just finishing up cleaning his plate in the sink. mark then grabbed randy by the hand and led him down to thier room. he then dug around and found what he wanted to give randy.

"this is my gift? mark this is my journal, i think thereby i ALREADY own it?" randy had no clue where this was going.

"yes i know it is your journal, an i read it hoping to figure out the perfect gift for you. an i think i have. kneel before me so you can suck my dick till i shoot my load in that dirty little mouth of yours." ordered mark since he had read in randy's journal that he had the hots for mark for like 2 years now but never thought it would ever amount to anything an as a result started dating lorren to take his mind off of mark.

the one thing randy thought would never happen then did, his baby brother shoved his 6 inch dick right into randy's face.

"ok big brother show me what you got." said mark then he grabbed randy by the hair while useing his other hand to angle his dick he then shoved every last bit of his 6 inch manhood into randy's mouth in one go, and he then got handfulls of randy's hair and started face fucking his 18 year old big brothers mouth for all he was worth. it did not take long for mark to shoot his first load into randy's mouth.

"all right time to get fucked you little cum slut, so get your ass bent over the desk, NOW." ordered mark who knew from randy's journal he liked at least the idea of dirty talk, so mark decided to so if randy's thoughts about being talked bad too really did turn him on.

randy was so turned on he almost shot his load then and there with the way mark was talking. within moments randy was bent over the desk with both hands holding an ass cheek spread wide to give mark easy entery. mark then quickly lined himself up behind randy and did not even bother with lube since randy himself had made mention in his journal that he thought rough sex would be great. so once mark was sure he was inside randy he just rammed his dick home till he was balls deep. the moans from randy told him he had hit the right spot. so mark backed out and rammed away again and again trying to hit that spot again which he did manage more then he missed which was proven by randy's moans and the load of cum from randy now staining the desk. mark decided to keep going to keep pounding into randy just as hard and fast as he could. within minutes mark was filling randy's abused ass with every bit of sperm he could. when he was spent he noticed randy was just as limp as he was an it looked as if randy had if fact shot a second load while mark was claiming his ass and saw the desk covered in his brothers sperm and lept to lick up every last bit.

"so how did you like your gift big brother?" asked mark already knowing the answer.

"it's the best gift i have ever gotten, but you did not have to do this. as far as i know you like girls." said randy who could never figure out how he could ever repay mark for giving him this gift.

"well while reading threw your journal and checking out a few web sites i figured out i like both guys and girls an i figured i wanted my first time with a guy to be with my big brother." replied mark as he beat randy to giving the greatest hug he could by only a matter of seconds.

"now you do know randy we DO have 4 or 5 more hours till everyone gets back so if you have any more ideas that were not in your journal?" asked mark hoping to find out just how kinky his big brother is.

"well i do have this idea about a shower and you an i." replied randy not believing this was real and not just the greatest wet dream ever.

mark walked into the bathroom were he could hear randy showering and quickly undressed. then snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"it does not matter how much you wash you will still be a dirty little slut. you will be MY dirty little slut, i own you. do you under stand whore i own every last bit of your worthless cum sucking ass. your my bitch to fuck when i want, where i want and how i want. that's right your only a two cent a trick little hoe. i would stick you out on the street corner with the rest of the tramps but with ass as used as your ass is i would end up having to pay them to use you as the cock sucking cum bucket you are." mark said knowing if he kept talking like this randy would blow his load soon.

"looks like someone likes to be called names? isn't that right my little cum slut bitch?" whispered mark into randy's ear.

randy for his part could only nod. he could not believe what had just happened, he knew he liked dirty talk and mark seemed to know all the right things to say.

mark then grabbed randy's hard dick and then pinned randy face first against the shower wall. he then lined himself up with randy's asshole and rammed right in. mark could not believe how tight randy's ass felt. he had just fucked this very ass not 10 minutes ago and it till felt as tight as if it had never been fucked before. it did not take long before they both had shot thier load in only a few minutes of mark fucking randy's formerly virgin ass and mark jacking randy off while fucking him. yes randy had let mark know as they were heading up to the shower that before mark had fucked him today randy was still a virgin in every way. that he had in fact been saving himself for mark even thou it was unlikely mark would ever fuck him.

after mark had fucked his brother twice, in the same day no less mark decided to fill a dream from the journal he was not even sure if randy even remembered. it was listed near the front and only mentioned a few times.

"alright dog on your hands and knees . sit boy." ordered mark as he pulled out a dog collar his friend ronny had left at the house a while back. it seems randy saw the collar on ronny and was VERY turned on by the idea of having a master treate him like a dog but stopped writting about it because every time he saw ronny's collar he would get a boner and have to go beat off, so he just tried to stay away from ronny to try to keep himself from ripping it right off ronny's neck.

randy could not believe this, that was ronny's collar. he would know it anywhere because it was missing a stud. randy wasted no time at all getting onto his hands and knees to sit like a good doggy.

mark then put the collar on randy not too tight and pulled out some rope to tie it to as a leash.

"now it looks like my doggy has has made a big mess and will have to lick it up." states mark as he grabs ahold to his shit covered dick and starts wiping it over randy's face.

randy for his part was not sure if this part was such a turn on but he is the doggy and he did mess masters dick by not cleaning out his ass of shit before hand. so doggy makes mess, doggy gets his nose rubbed in same said mess. i guess doggy will not make that mess again.

mark then grabbed randy by the hair and shoved his shit covered dick into randy's mouth and held it there till doggy started licking his dick clean. once mark thought doggy had licked it all clean he then let randy's hair go and patted his head.

"i have a very good doggy. i think my doggy will not be making that mess again, now will he?" asked mark while petting doggy's head and talking just like any pet owned who talked to the pet as if the pet in fact understood them. mark then spent the next hour running his new doggy threw every trick he could think of over and over and giving him small pieces of beef jerky as his 'doggy treats'.

"well i think my doggy needs something to eat and drink?" and with that mark led his doggy to the kitchen and got 2 bowls 1 for food and 1 for water and placed them on the floor for randy.

randy also known as doggy could not believed how turned on this had made him. he had been sporting his biggest hard on of his life ever since mark pulled out the collar. hell he was so turned on even mark making him lick his shit covered dick clean was not able to bring down his hard on. the only problem was about to make it's self known thou in the fact doggy has to piss and shit an master had not decided doggy should play dress up yet and therefore doggy was as nude as the day he was born and it is VERY cold outside. an that likely WOULD cost doggy his hard on trying to piss and shit in the back yard in winter. but he really had to go an did NOT want his nose rubbed in his own piss and shit on the the floor or worse have to lick it up. so doggy did as any well trained doggy would and went to the door and started whinning.

"oh, doggy needs to go out? well it's way to cold out for doggy so doggy will have to use the paper just like when he was a puppy." an with that mark layed the paper from 3 days ago down for doggy to use.

now thou doggy had a new problem namely trying to figure out how to piss on the paper with a super boner. it took a bit of work but doggy figured out the right angle so that he could piss ONLY on the paper which involved doggy laying flat on his belly and pissing on himself and the paper. doggy going shit was less messy.

"looks like doggy got messy going potty? i guess doggy needs a bath. come on doggy lets go take a bath." an with that mark headed for the stairs with doggy on his hands and knees right behind his master.

doggy was very happy to be getting cleaned up by his master. master had cleaned him from head to tail, even washing his ass. the only part master had not washed was the one doggy was hoping WOULD wash namely his rock hard cock.

"o.k. doggy roll over." ordered mark an almost before the words were out of his mouth doggy was laying on his back. mark KNEW what doggy wanted, doggy wanted master to wash his pecker in hopes of being able to get off while master washed him. mark then reached over and grabbed randy by the base of his 6 inch dick opened his mouth and downed every last bit of it in one go. mark then slowly worked his way up the cock till only the head was left in his mouth and then took his tongue and played with the piss hole.

randy could not believe this, he had never even dreamed of something this great. MARK WAS GIVING HIM A BLOW JOB. even in his dreams mark never did this. after mark started tongueing his piss hole randy could stand it no more and shot the biggest load of his life right into his masters mouth.

once randy started shooting his load mark decided to just take it all, after all he did make doggy lick his shit covered dick clean.

"o.k. doggy i think it is time for me dress you up cute an then we can take a nap." an with that mark dressed doggy up in randy's clothes and led him down to the basement bedroom they shared.

"now doggy i am going to take off your collar so you can sleep in the sleeping bag." mark then removed the collar and shoved it down into the sleeping bag for safe keeping.

"no need to ask how you liked that gift seeing as you had a hard on for over an hour straight." stated mark as he got in his bunk to settle down for a nap.

"i could never ask for a greater brother then you mark, thank you." responded randy as he too got ready to take a nap before everyone got back in a few hours.

from that christmas on randy and mark always made sure no matter what to spend christmas together and alone for at least a few hours. one year they had to go as far as to have randy "help" his mother out by cooking the turkey early and of course burning it so she had to spend 4 hours searching for a new turkey while mark burned out half his fathers christmas lights so he had to go buy more to try and win the lighting contest. one year mark claimed to have the flu and randy agreed to take care of him so christmas would not suffer and they stayed locked in the basement for almost 2 days, lucky for them randy came home early on the 20th and mark was "better" by the morning of the 23rd. once they figured that trick out it seemed mark got sick every time randy came home. of course jill and tim figured out they were being scammed after a few trips home by randy but as long as the 2 were not killing each other jill and tim were happy to play dumb. now of course jill and tim never figured out the REAL reason mark was "sick" they just figured the boys wanted to talk and catch up but since that could be seen as gossip which was NOT manly someone had to be "sick". 


End file.
